Devices are known for use in inflating flexible structures, such as an inflatable air cushion or bag that is used to provide added protection to an object during packaging. One type of air cushion is typically made by sealing plastic sheets to form a series of flexible, plastic, tubular portions that can be connected and adjoined in parallel to or in series with each other. A filler conduit can direct air to the tubular portions via one-way check-valves to inflate the tubular portions and maintain them in an inflated state. Once inflated, the air cushion is typically configured to surround the object that is to be protected, such as by forming a pocket in which the object is placed and then folding over a portion of the inflated air cushion to secure the object therein. An example of such an air cushion is the AIRSPEED™ 9000 AIR-PAQ™ by Pregis Corporation. Descriptions of other examples of inflatable air cushions can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466, and U.S. Application Publication Nos. 2003/0108699, 2004/0163991, and 2005/0109656.
Pumps used in the devices can be operated manually or automatically with a compressor and regulator, and are typically used to pump a fluid, such as air, into a structure. In the uninflated state, the plastic tubular portions are typically flat to facilitate shipping before use as packing material. Due in part to the inherent stickiness or tackiness, and flexibility, of the plastic material, it is often difficult to locate and open the aperture, such as at the open end of the filler conduit, through which air is to be pumped into the air cushion. Additionally, the inflation pressure of traditional inflation devices must be carefully regulated and gauged so as to not overinflate the cushion, or blow the aperture of the air cushion from association with the nozzle of the inflation device, yet also to open the check-valves, which are often stuck in the closed state. Typical air cushions must also be manipulated by the user to help promote even inflation of each of its tubular portions.
Thus, there is a need for an inflation device that can facilitate inflation of inflatable, flexible structures, such as inflatable air cushions by facilitating location of the inflation opening in the cushion and insertion of the inflation nozzle therein.